Hunter And Hunted
by littlefoxling101.2
Summary: Kurama's a young slayer being hunted by his first target. Having tasted the poison he wants more. Will he remain as a mortal or will he be tempted by the vampire's kiss? Karasu/kurama yaoi au
1. 1 the hunt

Hunter and Hunted

_Sum_ Prequel to MB&V kurama's a young slayer being hunted by his first target. Having tasted the poison he wants more. Will he remain as a mortal or will he be tempted?

_Fic_ 19

_Rated_ M

_Pairings___Karasu/Kurama

_Warnings_ OOC, AU, yaoi, lime, lemon, slash, sexual situations, language, blood, fet, kink, some dark themes, vampirism, biting, just the usual.

_Disclaimer_ I don't own any characters created by Yoshiro Togashi-san and I don't own yyh.

Yo! I'm back with another story. Hope this one please the kary fans out there. Unfortunately we won't be seeing much of him until the later chapters. I just realy hope you guys like this since it was revised like TEN times.

X Chapter 1: Hunt X

Suichi rode back to his manor home, carrying in his saddle bag the spoils of his secret garden. When the mansion finally came into sight he hurried his horse into a trot heading for the stables. Once his mare had been cared for he took his saddle bag to the kitchen for Cook to approve. Cook was pleased with the goods the young redhead had brought to him and set to preparing some of it for dinner that night.

Before I continue let me layout the settings for you. The year is 1793, the country of England. Suichi's family home, Pointe de Saches was located in the small village of Winshire. The Minamino family was one of a very few families of foreign decent. Despite this the Minamino's became a well respected family over the years. Currently the family consisted of Sakobi, the father and master of the house, Michuru, the elder son, and Suichi, the younger. Michuru was a near exact replica of his father. Sakobi had a short shag o black hair that was always combed back., deep brown eyes, and dark olive skin. The biggest difference between Sakobi and Michuru is that Michuru still had a slight baby face. Now Suichi took after Sakobi's late wife, Sharlotte. He had mid back length red hair that curled into the shape of a fox's tail. His eyes were of the purest emerald and his skin was a pale creamy color too light to be called olive, but still had a tint of a tan from his time outside. His childish face was well framed by the side-locks that cascaded down his shoulders. The apples of his cheeks were tinted a slight pinkish color that made his eyes seem all the more darker. His lips were plump and full, with a natural cherry blossom color to them. They were topped with a pert button nose of a child. In all he was the epitome of beauty. And currently this beauty was headed to his father's upstairs study.

Opening the sturdy oak door to reveal his father going over papers at his maple desk, Suichi spotted a white box sitting atop the desk. Suichi announced his presence to the distracted man who looked up at his son. Sakobi smiled to his youngest and motioned him to come in. "Suichi," he began as his son took an offered seat across from him, " you know what our family is known for, yes?" Suichi looked nervous but gave a curt nod. "Then you also know that your brother is in our profession as am I. I have spoken to the council and they agree it high time that you join your family." Suichi's eyes lit up at this.

"You mean-"

"Yes. You are now finally a member of the Guild of Crimson Night. Here is your uniform, you will wear it with the pride of the Minamino clan." He spoke with a proud tone in his voice now that his youngest son was to become part of the family profession. "Suichi Minamino, you have been chosen to protect those who fall prey to those born of the night, to stand and fight the beings that were born of evil. If you accept you shall be asked to lay your life down to slay the cursed and the damned who stalk the dark. Your duty to the guild will come first and foremost ahead of all priorities. Do you accept?"

Suichi look at his father with silent appreciation at the words of initiation. It was tradition for the leader of the guild to make sure any possible recruit understood the severity of becoming a slayer and the sacrifices it would entail. Suichi came out of his reverie and looked up to his father an honored look gracing his delicate features. "Slaying the beasts of night and eternal darkness runs deep in my blood. For my father and grandfather and great grandfather and so on have been keeping mankind safe. Yes I accept the offer to join the guild of Crimson Night and I WILL make the ground run red with unholy blood of the damned." Sakobi smiled. His son was finally ready. He would prove himself on his first hunt at sundown.

XXXXX

Suichi prepared that evening for his first hunt. He had been training for sixteen years for this night. He wanted to avenge his mother who had been slain and taken from him by a vampire when he was still just a child. Now he was on his way with his brother and father to slay the undead monsters. Michuru, who rode next to him, was mounted upon a beautiful black mare but Suichi had a special mount. He rode upon the back of a Japanese red elk. Many thought him to be mad when he asked for one, but he had his reasons. Unlike horses his elk could cover rough terrain that vampires could cover easily with next to no problem. Aside from that the elk was also faster than a horse and much more agile.

Suichi looked around him anxiously wanting to keep alert incase of an ambush. He didn't want his first hunt to end in failure and he was determined to live up to his father's expectations. They rode till some time after midnight when the dreary looking manor finally came into view. Sakobi gave the signal for the six hunters to dismount and gather to him. "Suichi, Michuru," he called to his two sons, " You two will search to see if there is a hidden path somewhere in the woods. If you find one you are to stand guard until one of us comes to retrieve you. If anything comes upon the path kill it. Understand?"

"Sir!" They said in unison. They remounted their animals before riding off into the night.

XXXXXXXX

The two youngest slayers rode for some time before they found the hidden pathway obscured by the thick brush and heavily wooded area. Dismounting they hid the animals out of sight so as not to give them away. They set up a post that overlooked the path and waited. Hours passed and the dark forest began to lighten with the first light of the day. But the land was not clear for a heavy fog had set in the dark wooded area. Suichi remained diligent in his watch while Michuru had taken to target practice on one of the trees with his silver senbon. Michuru glance over to his baby brother every once in a while until finally he spoke. "Ya know they probably left us here."

Suichi snapped his head back to face his brother. "Father said to stay until they sent for us and stay we'll do. Understand!" He bit out. He never could understand how his brother could be so nonchalant about the seriousness of slaying. This being Suichi's first hunt he didn't want anything to go wrong. That and he wanted to live to see tomorrow. It wasn't to common but he had seen dead slayer after a failed hunt and he didn't want to be one of them. Suddenly a noise echoed behind them. Both boys turned to face the noise but the fog was too thick. They couldn't see anything. Then Michuru took his senbon and headed in the direction of the disturbance. "Michuru!" Suichi hissed after him. Michuru just turned and smiled to him. "Don't worry I'm just gonna check it out real quick. I'll be right back." Michuru said reassuringly as he walked away. Before Suichi could say anything to stop him Michuru had gone. Instead of following him Suichi stayed at his post not wanting to be caught neglecting his father's orders. A few moments had passed and Michuru had not returned. Suichi had began to worry that something might have happened to him.

By now storm clouds had formed in the sky blocking the suns rays from the forest below. Suichi could make out the sound of distant thunder as it threatened to unleash it's soft rain upon the earth. A twig snapped and Suichi turned in hopes of seeing Michuru. However those hopes died as he was met with no one. With one last glance to his post Suichi headed off in the last known direction of his brother. As he walked he grasped the long collar of his uniform and pulled it over the bottom half of his face like a mask.

The further he followed his brother's trail the more he felt a strange chill run up his spine. Something was deathly wrong but he couldn't place what it was. Then a dull glimmer caught his attention off in the distance. The fog had cleared leaving the forest in a dark shroud from the clouds. He approached the item cautiously fearing it was a trap. When he got close enough to it though he recognized the silver dagger as one of Michiru's. He grasped the hilt of his sword after noticing the dagger was coated in blood. _Fresh_ blood.

He desperately sought out his brother's whereabouts without calling to him, but alas no luck befell the shaken slayer. Backing away from the tree he felt a panic come over him. He couldn't sense Michuru's presence anywhere! He continued to back away until he stumbled over something and fell backwards. Turning to try and catch himself he fell face first into the heady hard earth. He was now thankful that he had pulled up his mask earlier for now it prevented him from attaining a mouthful of the damp earth. He sought out what had caused his stumble only to be met with a horrifying revelation. There at his feet laid Michuru's pale lifeless corpse. His eyes were open revealing his pale blue eyes and his collar was torn away revealing his neck. And upon his neck adorned two puncture wounds at his jugular. Suichi scrambled to his feet ignoring the rich metallic tang that filled his mouth. He spread out his senses trying to feel for the malicious presence he knew should be there. But instead he felt nothing, no aura, no malice, no presence, nothing. It was strange since the attack had to have taken place recently since the blood on the dagger was still fresh.

Suichi drew his silver encrusted sword to prepare himself for whatever possible attack might come. Closing his eyes he took a traditional Japanese stance and waited. The forest was completely silent, the wind the only sound that stirred through the leaves. Not even an animal stirred. They must have all fled sensing the danger in the area.

Now that he was in a real life situation Suichi was now thankful he had taken training for hunting so seriously. He had trained relentlessly to hone and sharpen his senses to absolute perfection. His sight and observation skills allowed him to track any trail left behind from a vampire while his hearing had increased drastically to hear a vampire's footfall even if they used _haste_. Now that he put all of his practice into play he was thankful that his father had driven him so hard. But right now he couldn't smell, hear, or sense anything out of the ordinary. True the scent of death clung heavily in the air but other than that there wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

Suichi only had the faint smell of fresh blood to use as a locator for the vampire and that wasn't much to go on since fresh blood was a bit harder to smell than older blood. And unfortunately the only blood he could smell was from Michuru's body. So when his physical sense failed him he turned to using one of his psychic senses. It was one of his many abilities: sensing the physical aura of others whether dead or living. It was something he had since he was a child. It took numerous years of training but he eventually learned what type of spirit he was sensing. Whether it was an animal, human, demon, vampire, spirit, ghoul, werewolf, or what have you he learned that each species has their own unique spiritual signature.

Right now he could faintly feel a vampiric presence but it was far off and not very strong. Suddenly he heard a rustle right behind him and before he could swing his sword the vampire was upon him, grasping his hand over Suichi's with crushing force. Strangely he didn't break his hand and allowed him to continue to grip his sword. The vampire hauled Suichi off his feet by the hilt of his sword and pressed him roughly against the trunk of a near by tree. Suichi looked up and immediately regretted his decision to do so. For now he stared into the face of the most handsome man he had ever seen. Long Black hair cascaded in an inky waterfall down his back and framed the thin face. Brilliant blue eyes stared into his own green ones as if trying to drown him in their depths. And pale plump lips pulled up in a smirk revealing the pearly white fangs beneath them. That look on the vampire's face mad Suichi's stomach flip and he chastised himself for it. "_Dammit!! He's a vampire for God's sake! I can't fall for his charm or it's over for me_!" he mentally reminded himself. Looking back up at the vampire he finally noticed his fangs had elongated meaning he was ready to attack. Suichi began to struggle once more. Driven by fear, he thrashed about as best he could, but the vampire held him far enough from his body that Suichi didn't make contact with him. He continued his futile struggle until he tired himself out.

"Well now if you're quite done then let's move on, shall we?" his voice was like honey with a slight baritone to it. This man had barely spoken and Suichi already felt weak. He knew if this vampire tried to _trance_ him he wouldn't stand a chance. The vampire took Suichi and pressed him harder into the tree, causing the bark to cut into his hands. Suichi bowed his head until his chin touched his chest, refusing to bare his neck for this monster. "_How did this happen?! How the hell was he able to gain so much ground so quickly? I was sure he was too far away to catch me. Wait! I still can't feel his presence even though He's right in front of me?!_ Suichi's mind raced trying to find an answer to his questions that he desperately racked his brain for. The vampire smiled at the boy after hearing his thoughts. _"He has no barriers at all. He's completely open for anyone to read."_

"Now then precious…" He said as he lifted Suichi's head to get another look at those entrancing eyes. He wanted to have a look at what type of face he had but the annoying mask kept him from doing so. So with swift movement he tore away the mask careful not the mar the skin beneath. When the mask was finally off he couldn't help but stare at the human he held. Luscious, blood stained, swollen lips, a small button nose, full cheeks, and a cherub face. He was beautiful. He licked across those bleeding lips before capturing them in a bruising kiss. "Suichi's eyes widened in disbelief. "_This can't be happening!"_ he kept chanting to himself the mantra echoing in his skull. He was being orally defiled by a monster, and to make things worse this was his _first kiss_!!!

He struggled with renewed force trying desperately to get the vampire to release him. Only after receiving a decent sample of the human's ambrosial blood did he release the boy. Suichi gasped in deep breaths of air thanking whatever god there was for the sweet life giving force. But he had no sooner regained his breath and the vampire was upon his again. Suichi felt a sharp pain in his bottom lip as the vampire nibbled on the flesh. He could taste the rustic tang of blood as it flowed into his mouth. The vampire continued to kiss him unknown to him trying to force him to swallow the warm liquid. The vampire had mixed his own blood with the boy's as a way to bind him. Desperate for air Suichi swallowed the mixed concoction. Pleased with the turn of events the vampire rewarded him by letting him breath freely. He pulled away from the small frame and watched as the young hunter slid down the trunk of the tree.

Suichi was flushed and panting, he barely had the strength to hold onto his weapon. The hilt toppled out of his hand with a slight thud. He could hardly form coherent though as he tried to support hi weight on the trunk of the tree. Some how he managed to make his legs stop shaking long enough for him to stand. But no sooner had he gained his balance then the vampire was upon him. He fruitlessly tried to struggle but his mind could barely register what was happening let alone the severity of allowing the vampire to suckle on his neck. The most he could do was cling to the man before him for the very life of him. His senses were in such an overdrive he didn't notice the slight prick at his neck nor the tingling sensation coursing through his body. He did, however, notice that as the man sucked on his tender flesh that his strength was escaping him. His legs began to quake under his weight and he was beginning to feel a bit light headed.

No one had ever touched him like this before but he knew deep down inside he liked it and didn't want it to stop. But as much as he enjoyed it he also knew it was wrong to crave this man's touch. After all, he wasn't even human. His body was in such turmoil between pain and pleasure he could no longer distinguish which he was feeling any longer. The deep intimacy of this man's actions, the feeling of his lips upon such sensitive skin suckling like a newborn on it's mother's tit. These were the feelings he never wanted to stop. He wanted to stay there clinging to the man who held him captive, never wanting his senses to return.

But fate plays a cruel game. For he had been bitten by the vampire and the vampire had no intentions of killing such a specimen of flawless, mortal beauty. To think the once great and noble Karasu Yue had become so taken in by the mere taste of this child's blood. The children of his coven would be rolling in their coffins if they could see how far he had fallen in a single night. But he just couldn't help himself! The child's blood was the most ambrosial he had ever tasted. It was almost too much to contain his inner demon. He struggled with himself not to bleed the boy dry, not wanting him to die just yet. Unfortunately his time with this frail beauty would have to come to a swift end for the other hunters were gaining ground. And fast. He gave one final suck, causing the boy to moan, before he was finally forced to release him as the sound of horses drew near. Suichi found himself weak from the blood loss and the pleasure that still coursed through him, and collapsed to the cold could hear the vampire as he retreated to the shelter of the woods and thought he could faintly hear someone calling him. Too tired to respond or even to think on it any more he closed his eyes. The last thing he remembered was seeing is father running up to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow this turned out a lot better than the other revisions of this story

As always reivew. =^^=


	2. 2 calling

Hey Y'all! I'm back with another chappie to H&H. So I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you will enjoy this chapter too. I know you like when you review. Anyway I wanted to give a shout out to my good friend kagess for being such a great pal and offering to post my stories when I didn't have an account. THANKS KAGESS!

Gives kagess a cookie pizza

**Kagess**: aaaawwww your welcome foxling.

**Me**: okay so onto the story Karyyyyyy3

**Karasu**: If you havn't read the commentary in the first chapter littlefoxling101 doesn't own a damn thing. Not me , my beautiful Kurama, the TV show nothing. Except the pizza thing…

**Kagess**: …..

**Littlefoxling101**:…?

**Karasu** ….Can I try a piece?

**Kagess and Littlefoxling**: NO!

XXXX Chapter 2 Calling XXXX

When they returned from the hunt, Sanjoki was near hysterics **demanding** someone fetch the village healer. Only after the healer arrived did he calm down enough to tell everyone what had happened. He told the healer everything, how the master vampire escaped him, how he slew all the ghouls, but most importantly how he found the vampire with his two sons at his feet. After hearing the whole story she had Suichi and Michuru in the medical room so she could begin the examination of both. Fifteen minutes later she emerged with a rather gloom look on her beautiful face. She disclosed his greatest fear after her exam: Michuru was dead and Suichi had been bitten and wasn't far behind. The slightest turn in his overall health could cause his death.

Sakobi mourned the loss of his eldest son. Because of his foolishness his oldest son was now dead and his youngest may still follow. All because he hadn't assigned more men to post duty. He knew the risk of an undermanned operation with less experienced hunters and knew it almost always led to a casualty. He didn't want to face the truth that it could happen to his sons and because of that ignorance he may have cost himself his only family. Both have been hunters since they were little. Michuru was able to hunt and eliminate weak possessors and Suichi use to suppress troublesome spirits. He was too sure of their abilities that he had forgotten they had no real experience against true monsters. And now he may have lost his only children due to his foolishness.

He spoke with the healer, Kamari, and convinced her to stay until it was certain that Suichi was no longer in danger. The next day Suichi came down with a high fever that had Kamari even more concerned until she realized the fever was a good sign. Suichi's body was fighting with the vampire's poison! Which meant he hadn't been changed! Hearing his body was fighting the vampire's influence on him Sakobi was able to put some ease to his mind. Although Suichi was fighting the vampire's venom it didn't mean he was out of danger yet. The greatest worry was that the vampire would realize his mistake in not killing Suichi and come to finish the boy off. Or even worse he'd try to _call_ him. If the vampire became serious about taking Suichi's life he knew there would be nothing he would be able to do. He'd lose his son.

Currently he was overlooking the red head while Kamari gave him another exam. She checked everything as usual, his heart, pulse, breathing, and his reflexes. When she was satisfied with the overall results she pulled Sakobi out of the room so she could speak with out risking disturbing the comatose teen. She wanted to express her concern about the vampire who had attacked him and what was to be done about the monster. Sanjoki had relayed his plans on keeping Suichi away from this _master_. What no one knew was with all of their efforts the vampire would still reach Suichi. No matter where he went or where they hid him he'd find the boy. And in due time take him under his wing as a _fledgling_. But first he had to call him and though unconscious Suichi would never be safe, not even in his dreams.

XXXX Dream XXXX

There was nothing in the vast space except emptiness. Just an eternal darkness that spread as far as the eye could see. Despite the emptiness Suichi could hear his shoes clacking against a tile flooring. Finally he stopped and looked around, "Hello?" The single word bounced off of invisible walls making it echo in the darkness. Suddenly a light flashed not far from him. He looked over and saw a bedroom scene that looked oddly familiar. Then it hit him, It was HIS bed room! Fear crept up into his chest as he uttered a second hello.

"Hello, Suichi." a smooth voice rang out from all around him, making it near impossible to try and locate the exact position of the speaker. None the less Suichi thought to look for him anyway. When he could not find the one who spoke he questioned him again. "Who are you?" he asked a little too shakily for his liking. The only thing he could hear was the chuckle that reverberated around him. "Why, Suichi, I think I might be insulted." it laughed again. Suichi turned around hoping to catch a glimpse of the one tormenting him. "Stop playing and show yourself, you coward!" He shouted he continued to turn until he was nearly dizzy from doing so. He finally stopped and faced the bed once more. Letting his anger get the better of him he yelled again. "Where are you!"

"Over here." The voice whispered from behind him. Just as he had turned around he was on the bed staring up into the face of the vampire who had attacked him. Panic enveloped his body at the realization that this vampire held him at his mercy for a second time. He tried to fight his way free but the vampire did not relinquish his hold. "LET ME GO!" He yelled out as he continued to struggle.

"Now, now, Suichi, you should have realized by now…." He trailed off as he leaned down to his neck, "I'll never let you go." and with that he bit down into his tender neck.

XXX End Flashback XXX

Kurama bolted upright, gasping and panting for breath. He looked around wildly trying to locate the vampire but did not see him. Still he tried to find him. He remembered that he had been bitten and in a state of fear he reached up and grabbed his neck. He let out a sight of relief when he didn't feel anything but unmarred flesh. _'It was just a dream.'_ He thought to himself. He sat there panting for breath trying to calm his body down to a normal function. He managed to do so just before he heard someone walking down the hall towards his door. Well more like running towards his door. When the door opened he was surprised to see Kamari standing there with shock written all over her face. He just continued to stare back at her until she practically ran over to him. "Suichi!" She started, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I thought I should be the one asking that." He said hoarsely, his throat was dry and scratchy from lack of use. Suichi had guessed he had been out for a while but wasn't sure how long that was.

"Very funny, now seriously what happened?" She said turning serious again after handing him a glass of water. He gladly took it and quickly downed the cold liquid. Soon after he finished Sakobi came into the room curious as to what was going on. His eyes widened at the sight of his conscious son. After gaining control over his body again he ran over and embraced him. Suichi just sat there stiff as stone. Not once in the years he remembered had his father ever touched him other than a pat on the head. Sakobi pulled away and grabbed Suichi by his shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Suichi at first could only nod until he came over his initial shock. "I Just had a nightmare that's all." He said studying the expression of his fellow hunters. Neither of them were buying it.

"Wrong answer kiddo." Kamari said standing up so that she towered over the still lounging boy. "You've been out for nearly an entire week and you want me to believe you woke up because you had a simple nightmare? I don't think-" Kamari stopped short as Sakobi grabbed her shoulder.

"Suichi, was it about the vampire?" He asked fearing the answer he was sure to get. But instead of answering him Suichi just stiffened at the mere mention of the monster who dared to haunt his dreams. But that was all Sakobi needed to confirm his question. He quickly kneeled down beside his son and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Suichi listen to me!" He started as he forced his son to look at him. "You have to fight him. You have to! Don't let that monster steal your soul! Don't let it lure you into darkness!" he practically shouted to his son. He lost Michuru to this beast he wasn't going to lose Suichi too.

Suichi just stared at his father in shock. Rarely had Suichi ever seen Sakobi so serious and never was it directed towards himself. He wanted to reply but found that his voice had chosen then to fail him. So instead he nodded his understanding. "Until this… this…_ THING_ is destroyed I don't want you wonder from the mansion!" He said standing to his full height of 6'2", a normally intimidating difference to his 5'6" son. But this time Suichi was not intimidated by his father, more he was enraged by his words.

"Your joking right? Tell me this is some sort of joke?" He looked at Kamari and then back to Sanjoki. "Father this monster is after me! I'm the one that he wants and there fore I should-"

"YOU SHOULD NOTHING!" He yelled making his son cringe from the sound. " Your brother was killed by this unholy monster, I shall not lose you as well!" Suichi's eyes widened in shock and then in remembrance. _That's right, Michuru was killed on the hunt._ Suichi lowered his head in shame as he remembered the event leading up to the attack._ I should have followed him. _He thought as guilt washed over him like a torrent. Kamari must have sensed his self blaming for what happened. "Suichi what happened to Michuru was no one's fault, and especially not yours." She said glaring at his father before putting a hand on Suichi's back trying to console him for the loss of his brother.

"But.. I-I should have followed him! He went off on his own while I stayed at the post. I knew something was wrong and still I let him go off on his own. I should have stayed with him, but I just… let him wonder off like that." At this point tears were welling up in Suichi's eyes. Sanjoki felt ashamed that he made his son feel like this was his fault. But his pride wouldn't allow him to apologize, not even to his own flesh and blood.

"Suichi…" He started, "Michuru knew the dangers of going off on one's own on a hunt. He took that chance, you didn't. Your alive and Michuru… Michuru's not. " he said with some difficulty. He didn't want to act like his son's death meant nothing to him but if that's what it takes for him to keep his surviving son than so be it.

"Please, Suichi, I've already lost your brother and…. Your mother to these unholy monsters I don't want to lose you too." Sanjoki pleaded. He knew he was playing a guilt card but he didn't know what else to say to make him agree. He knew it was a dirty trick bringing his mother in at this time as well as his brother, but what choice did he have? He had to convince his son to obey and he would do it one way or another.

"Okay, so Suichi you haven't eaten anything yet so how about me and your father go down to the kitchen to get you a little something. Okay? Okay!" She said cheerfully as she pushed his father out the door taking leave right behind him.

"What the hell?" Sanjoki yelled at her after she closed the door. "What do you think your doing?" He bit out. Kamari turned on her heel and stormed off in the direction of the kitchen.

"I don't know who the hell you think he is but he's not some kid you can order around anymore." She stated smoothly despite her brisk pace.

"He's my _son_, he'll do what I say or-"

"Or what? You'll ground him? Please, he's a teenager and one thing teenagers are good at is defying their parents. Especially if they don't like what they're being told." She said this time turning to face the man.

"He'll do what I tell him if he knows what's good for him. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him as well." Sanjoki's voice had taken on a somber tone to it and Kamari knew immediately he meant his late wife, Sharlotte, whom Suichi greatly resembled. Sharlotte's death hit everyone hard, especially her youngest son whom she spent nearly every waking hour with. She had been sucked dry by a vampire, although no one knew who it was that killed the kind hearted woman. It was a question Sanjoki has been trying to answer for years. He has lost his wife and now his oldest son to the lords of the night, he wasn't about to lose Suichi too.

"Look, Sanjoki, I know that your just trying to protect him but he isn't going to see it that way. He'll try to fight you and then you _will_ lose him, forever." She warned himbefore walking into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXX

An hour passed since Kamari and his father left when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

Kamari entered balancing the tray on one hand she quickly made her way to Suichi's bedside. Quickly moving things she made room for the tray and set it on the nightstand.


	3. 3 Recovery

XxX Chapter 3 Recovering XxX

An hour passed since Kamari and his father left when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

Kamari entered balancing the tray on one hand. She quickly made her way to Suichi's bedside and quickly moved things so as to make room for the tray. Once the tray was set down Suichi saw that it contained nothing but a creamy soup and a few slices of bread. He gave the meager meal a scrutinizing look before looking up at Kamari wanting an explanation.

"You haven't eaten a thing for a whole week so you need to take it slow with the food for a while." She stated while looking for a chair or something to pull up next to the bed. She finally settled for pulling up the footrest.

Suichi looked back down at the food before he agreed with her logic. So picking up one of the bread slices he began to nibble on it. Kamari sat and made sure he ate a decent amount of food before taking the rest back to the kitchen. Suichi tried to get her to leave the rest but she took it anyway, much to Suichi's dismay.

He lay back on to his pillows waiting, hoping that she would come back. She did not. So he continued to lay there staring at his ceiling in silence and boredom. He didn't know how long he had laid there, staring at the ceiling, doing nothing, and waiting for someone to come and check on him. Eventually his eyes began to grow heavy and before he knew it he was asleep again.

He woke with a jerk, disoriented and confused, looking around the room in a panic. When he finally realized where he was he began to settle down. Taking deep breaths he scanned his surrounding making sure the vampire was not here. Once he concluded that he was alone he settled back down onto his pillows.

Once he was comfortable he realized just how tired his body was. He felt sluggish, and heavy. He thought that if he closed his eyes at all he'd probably fall right back to sleep. But he didn't want to sleep he wanted to stay awake and do something. But most of all, he didn't want to sleep fearing he would be haunted by that vampire again.

So he laid there thinking of all that has happened and all that has yet to come. His biggest concern right now was when this monster would be slain so he could have a second hunt. He sure didn't want his first hunt to be his last, as was the thought to nearly all new hunters.

After a bit, boredom began to settle in and he began to look around for things within reach of his bed, which as it turned out wasn't much. Even the book he had been reading was near ten feet away by his desk. He knew he didn't have the strength to make it over and back without some sort of assistance and wouldn't dare risk Kamari's wrath if she walked in on him trying to move. That left him with the option of summoning one of the maids to help him but he never was keen on the help of other's. His mother taught him to be better than that.

"If you can do it yourself, then have no others do it for you." She used to say to him. His father was always irritated for this thought of hers, she would always do things herself and hardly ever asked the servants to attend her. She would dress herself, groom herself, tend the garden herself, saddle her horse herself, the list goes on and on. The only time she relied on the servants was when she was either injured or very ill.

And here he was: bored, alone, and absolutely nothing to do.

So he laid back with a huff and stared at the ceiling, hoping to whatever God was listening that someone would come and check on him soon. It seemed like forever until someone came to check on. Kamari came in with a little bit of bread and broth for him to snack on. She sat down again on the foot rest after handing Suichi the tray of food. Suichi Picked up a piece of bread and dipped it in the broth before eating it.

Normally he wouldn't care for this kind of meal unless he was terribly ill, but as of now it was the most delicious thing he could have eaten. He tried to eat slowly savoring every bite but the food was gone far sooner than he would have liked it to be.

After the dishes were removed Kamari helped Kurama into the bathroom where she had him sit on a stool and clean himself. After attending to his hygiene and other necessities Kamari helped him back to the bed, but not before Kurama directed her to the table where he retrieved the book he had been eyeing.

After a few hours the sun began to set in the distance. Kurama had begun to realize how hot it was despite the lack of the comforter and his thin sleeping garments. Not knowing when Kamari or one of the servents would come again he decided to try his luck on his own.

Swinging his legs over the side of his bed and placing his feet firmly on the ground, he pushed himself up. Feeling how unsteady he was he held onto the table until he felt he was steady enough to walk to the next piece of furniture. Slowly, step by step, he made his way across the room to the windows. Unlatching the doors, he swung one open before gaining enough bravado to let go of the other. He was rather surprised himself when he didn't stumble or feel dizzy. In fact he didn't feel any kind of weakness at all.

He latched the other balcony door shut, one should be more than enough to cool the room. So he headed back to the bed and laid down for the night, covered with just the bottom sheet.

'_Poor, naïve, little thing.'_ Karasu smirked as he watched the young slayer open the door to the balcony. _'Slayers are far too overconfident in themselves,'_ he sneered. '_They honestly believe because they are slayers that no creature would dare to attack them in their own home. The fools. They should know that their own home is the best place to attack them. They feel comfortable, let their guard down, making them easy to strike. Night is falling.'_ He noted to himself. _'The others will head out for their hunt soon, leaving you all alone with no one to protect you.'_

He watched as Kurama got back into bed and smirked. _'Sweet Child, how I shall enjoy making you mine.'_ And with that he waited.

Just as he predicted, a band of Slayers left the manor shortly before the last light of the day left the sky. Smirking to himself, he realized that most of the inhabitants of the manor were already settling themselves for the night. Only a few were actually active, which meant less people for him to subdue. It was easier to put humans in a trance after they were asleep rather than putting them to sleep without a fight.

One of the night maids was tidying the retiring room when she heard a knock at the main door. As it wasn't unusual for the master to receive guests at such a late hour, she thought nothing of it. She had taken messages from many to pass onto her master, so there was no need to believe tonight would be any different.

Opening the large Victorian style oak door, she was met with a dark clad man. She was not able to discern the man's appearance but his clothing spoke of wealth.

"May I help you, Sir?" She spoke in a polite voice not wanting to insult someone who could cause trouble for the family.

"I was wondering, is this not the Minamino dwelling?" His voice was smooth and velvety, it was practically intoxicating.

"It is, Sir. I fear though that you have come at an inopportune time. My master is away on business and –"

"That's alright, Darling," He said looking up and into her eyes. "It's not your master I wish to see." He stepped forward and she back, until he was able to close the door behind him. He knew he had her as soon as she gazed at him. "Why don't you lay down, Precious? You look exhausted." And with that she collapsed right into him, unconscious. He placed her down on the floor not wanting to bother with a decent place to put her. After all by the time anyone found her, he'd already have done what he came to do.

Ascending the stairs and staying to the shadows he managed to bypass any human still awake until he finally came to his destination. Others would have just taken the open window as the easiest entry but, coming through the front door just proved that the boy could not be held from him no matter the efforts. Silently opening the door he quickly made his entrance, and using a chair and a candelabra barred the door shut so as to buy him more time with the lovely mortal. And, oooh, how he was going to enjoy it.

Yeah I know it's short but there will be lime in the next chapter for all of you little darling who are just waiting for it. Trust me it gets better from here on out.

Please don't forget to review?


End file.
